wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dewbramble
Dewbramble '''is a scarred, brown tabby tom with stone splashes and dark blue eyes. Description Appearance :He is a bit of a chestnut brown color with stone gray splashes. He has very dark blue eyes and a scar on his leg, muzzle and shoulder. :He is tall, not super broad but a normal type. He has long legs, long fur, long sharp claws and a long tail. :He has a brownish beat red nose and dark pink ears. Personality :He is very rude, he's never scared to say what he truly thinks, he doesn't care if that makes others hate him as he thinks it's better to be honest then lying. And his rudeness is also sometimes teases. :He really doesn't like being around other cats and often gets annoyed very quickly and doesn't talk or is rude. :He is also very sarcastic, he likes giving cats a hard time by acting so... careless. But he does care a lot for all his clanmates, no matter if they hate him, he still would die for them. Skills :He doesn't have any true skills but he has failing sense of smell and always has a sharp eye out for herbs. He is a great fighter, probably one of the best in the Clan, but his clanmates don't think much of how strong he is since he never has to use his strength. He isn't a great hunter but is fairly well at tree climbing. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree '''Mate :Wolfstar: Deceased Sons :Dusktiger: Living :Morningwing: Living Daughter :Riverwish: Living Mother :Bluepuddle: Deceased Father :Duskwing: Deceased Sisters :Stoatscar: Living :Claws: Deceased Brothers :Apple: Deceased :Newt: Deceased :Shadow:Deceased Niece: :Pumpkinfrost: Deceased Nephews :Oilpelt: Deceased :Creekdew: Living Relationships Family Stoatscar :He loves his sister more then his own life. He partly raised her since their parents died when she was such a young age. She loves him this much back. He got a tiny bit jealous of Runningstrike/and or didn't trust him with her. After awhile he trusted Runningstrike to keep her safe. When they were kits after their parents died, he was going to leave her for a RockClan patrol to find but couldn't leave her so he stayed with her and joined RockClan with her. Bluepuddle & Duskwing :He doesn't have anything to say about his parents. He doesn't like them but doesn't hate them. They didn't treat him how a good parent should. They made it clear they never liked him as much as his brothers and always thought little of him. It is mainly their fault he is so rude. Apple, Newt, Shadow, & Claws :He liked his siblings, Claws and Shadow were young when they died so he never knew them that much. He grew up alongside Newt and Apple. They were a bit close, they knew that their parents liked them more then Dewbramble so they sometimes used that to get him in trouble. Dewbramble sort of killed them without meaning too. Dusktiger, Morningwing and Riverwish :His kits were only about a week or two old when he died. But from the moment h first saw them he loved them even though he didn't really show it. Love Interests Wolfstar Him and Wolfstar got off on a rocky start and always yelled at each other and fought. But over time they sort of became closer and became friends, which soon grew to love. He really did love her but he had a strange way of showing love. Friends Stormstar :Him and Stormriver became friends at a gathering when Stormriver was a young warrior. They were bored and talked about weird random things and were joking all night. They were still good friends upon Dewbamble's death. Notable Runningstrike :Runningstrike would probably say Dewbramble hates him and they are enemies but Dewbramble wouldn't, he never hated Runningstrike, nor disliked him. He liked Runningstrike and liked his spirit, he never did anything to Runningstrike in young life but he just never seemed to like Dewbramble. But even though Runningstrike hated him, Dewbramble loved him as much as the rest of his Clanmates and treated him like any other cat. Songwillow :Dewbramble wasn't Songwillow's apprentice for a long time before she died. He did admire her courage and skill. He was a bit sad when she died but proud to take her place. Quotes "One time... when I was younger I was eaten by a lemon." Dew trying to get Stoat to laugh in Looking Back Images Character Pixels : Trivia * He has Agoraphobia and Atelophobia, the fear of being around others and the fear of imperfection, he got the first one due to past reasons and the last due to his parents not liking him because he wasn't perfect * He doesn't have a sense of smell Category:RockClan Cats Category:Tom Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Medicine Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Former Loner Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior